Duty
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Era ele que a entendia, que a ouvia ler, que prestava atenção em seus mínimos detalhes. Mas ele iria casar com Gina, e ela com Ron.


Eu engoli um pouco de chá de hortelã enquanto Hermione cruzava as pernas a minha frente e punha-se a ler um livro. Ela gostava de se exibir, mostrando que lia rápido e bem, não importando se estivesse lendo em voz alta ou baixa.

\- Ron? – Ela chamou, parando no meio da leitura e erguendo os olhos para o ruivo, que tinha a cabeça encostada na parede e mantinha os olhos fechados.

Ao ver que ele nem se mexera, ela suspirou e olhou para o outro lado da sala, onde eu estava.

\- Harry?

\- Hm?

Em resposta, ela me deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não é nada. – E continuou a ler o livro. Ela fazia isso quando estávamos na cabana e precisávamos relaxar. Tirava um de seus bilhares de livros daquela sua bolsa com "feitiço indetectável de extensão" e começava a lê-lo para nós.

E, agora, mesmo dois anos depois, ela continuava a ler. Ron, como sempre, dormia, não se atentando muito às palavras lidas, não dando valor a elas.

 _Eu_ me atentava. Gostava de como Hermione lia, meio apressada, e, por conta disso, tendo que parar aos fins dos parágrafos para respirar – eu sempre conseguia imaginar a estrutura do livro, sabendo disso – e de como os lábios ela se moviam e de como ela vivia colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Então, momentos como aquele, eram os que eu mais gostava.

\- Eu mesma já estou com sono e você ainda não? – Ela disse, passado mais ou menos quarenta minutos de quando me chamara para nada dizer.

\- Gosto de ver você ler. – Falei. – Isso tira o meu sono.

Ela olhou para o livro em suas mãos e o fechou, levantando os olhos com uma expressão travessa no rosto.

\- Vamos sair? – Indagou e recebeu um gesto positivo meu.

Ela deu-me a mão e aparatamos em Hogwarts. Há muito não íamos ali.

\- Vem. – Ela puxou minha mão, sorrindo. Tirei meu casaco e dei a ela, pois ali estava frio, ao contrário da Inglaterra. – Ah, Harry, relaxe, se corrermos, não vou sentir frio.

Não _corremos_ exatamente. Só ficamos andando rápido pelas áreas de Hogwarts, sem realmente entrar no colégio. Eu tinha certeza que seríamos bem-vindos se alguém nos achasse, mas seríamos repreendidos.

Hermione Granger, de acordo com ela, nunca era repreendida.

Então, era melhor que não entrássemos no colégio, usássemos feitiços ou fizéssemos qualquer coisa que pudesse nos denunciar.

\- Se o Ron acordar, ele vai ficar bravo. – Falei, quando chegamos aonde sempre sentávamos e conversávamos: A ponte, quebrada ao meio, que, mesmo depois daquele tempo, não havia sido reconstruída.

Sentei-me, balançando meus pés diante do abismo abaixo de mim. Nós nunca nos preocupamos muito em _cair_. Eu confiava que Hermione me salvaria, e ela confiava que _eu_ a salvaria.

Mesmo se caíssem os dois, iríamos dar um jeito de salvar um ao outro, pois nós éramos assim.

\- Você sabe quando estávamos na floresta do Deão, que meus pais me levavam quando eu era mais nova? – Ela balançou os pés diante do abismo também, virando-se para me dar um sorriso.

Eu não precisava vasculhar minha memória para lembrar. Aqueles dias tinham sido os mais inesquecíveis de minha vida. Por ter quase morrido, por estar fugindo de praticamente tudo e todos... Por estar com Hermione.

\- Lembro. – Respondi.

\- Quando eu disse que nós devíamos ficar lá e ficar velhos lá, eu não pensei no Ron. – Ela deu um peteleco numa pedra que estava ao seu lado. Essa bateu contra uma pedra, e nós esperamos o som de _tec_ que ela faria ao chegar ao fundo, mas esse não veio. – Estava pensando em nós dois. Em eu e você, Harry.

Eu dei uma olhada para o fundo do abismo. _Tec_.

Hermione encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e respirou fundo.

\- Mas você vai casar com a Gina, e eu com o Ron, certo? Nós não queremos deprimir toda a família Weasley. – Eu podia ver que ela estava dando um leve sorriso. – Ainda mais depois de eles terem perdido um filho.

De certo, não importava o tempo que já tivesse passado, todos ainda pensavam e até choravam pela morte de Fred.

\- Isso é meio triste, não é, Harry Potter? – Ela riu. – Eu sempre quis você, e sei que você sempre me quis também, mas faremos o que teremos que fazer por amarmos o Ron e a Gina também... Certo?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Sabe... Harry? – Ela disse. – Eu não vou trair o Ron com você, mesmo que ame você. E sei que você se sente do mesmo jeito. Então é melhor que nós nos afastemos, ao menos um pouco, nesse tempo.

Não.

\- Por uns dois anos. Eu fugirei das reuniões da família Weasley, então não teremos que nos encontrar.

Não.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem assim.

\- Hermione. – Murmurei. – Eu não me importo com mais nada que não seja você.

A bruxa que eu conhecia tão bem abraçou meus ombros, ainda com a cabeça encostada em um deles.

\- Eu sei que se importa. – Sussurrou.

Ficamos olhando para o abismo por horas. Sempre que eu abria a boca para dizer algo, eu acabava por a fechar.

Não tinha nada para dizer, porque ela já tinha se decidido.

Quando Hermione se decidia, não adiantava falar mais nada.

\- Vamos? – Ela levantou-se primeiro e eu fiz o mesmo.

\- Se não posso ter você, prefiro me jogar daqui. – Murmurei, e dei um passo, de costas, na direção do abismo.

\- Harry! – Ela gritou, agarrando minha mão.

Eu não estava realmente caindo, então movi novamente meu corpo para frente e dei um giro com Hermione, puxando-nos para longe do abismo.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que eu tinha feito, beijei-a.

Não foi um beijo rápido; foi longuíssimo, pois ambos sabíamos que seria o primeiro e último.

Nos separamos porque precisávamos de oxigênio, e eu lamentei internamente por isso.

\- Hermione...? – Sussurrei, encostando a testa na dela.

\- Hm?

Abri a boca para dizer o que eu estava pensando, mas optei por nada dizer. Eu não queria piorar ainda mais a dor dela.

\- Não é nada.

Eu amo você.

\- Ah. – Eu amo você. – Certo.

 _Eu amo você_. Eu amo você, Hermione Granger. Eu amo, eu amo você.

\- Vamos? – Perguntei, trancando o que eu queria falar no fundo de minha mente e de meu coração.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e eu dei-lhe a mão.

Aparatamos, voltando para casa de Hermione.

Antes de entrar no quarto onde Ron estava dormindo – já que não ouvíamos voz alguma em todo o recinto – ela virou para mim:

\- Amo você, Harry.

Não consegui me segurar, apesar de saber que aquelas palavras doeriam em mim e nela também:

\- Amo você, Mione.

Então ela sorriu; virou de costas. Eu sabia que era minha deixa para voltar para casa.

Aparatei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Achei essa fic numa pasta intitulada "Harry Potter" que eu não fazia ideia que existia. É pequena e simples, mas a achei bonitinha. De acordo com a data de criação do arquivo, a escrevi em 07/07/2012. Uau.**


End file.
